


Rock and a Hard Place

by blktauna



Category: The Sweeney (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blktauna/pseuds/blktauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter's wife doesn't like Regan. At all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock and a Hard Place

She watched them from the window, boiling with anger. Late again, and probably drunk. Definitely drunk, and that Jack Regan, all over him, touching him. She'd had just about enough. She thundered down the steps and flung the door open.

"George. Get in here."

She was very annoyed when he didn't obey immediately. He clung to Jack for a moment before staggering towards the door. She gave the fishy eye to Jack while she dragged George into the house. She slammed the door on Jack's sneering face.

"Pissed again?"  
"Only a bit..." he looked away from her.  
"Rather be out with him is it?"  
"Allison... It's not like that."  
"Then what is it like George?"  
"Love... he's my guvnor. "  
"He's a lot more than that George. Don't treat me like a fool."  
"I'm not love. Really. There's nothing going on. Nothing."

Allison Carter glared at her husband. She knew he was lying and she was going to have him admit it or die in the trying. He was pulling nervously at his collar, as he always did when he lied to her.

"George Hamilton Carter. He wants you, and it has nothing to do with your job. I know you aren't blind and I know you aren't innocent."

That hit a chord. George flushed beet red.

"No, he don't... Why would you say that?"   
"George, I've known you for 5 years. You'd made the rounds, I sometimes think you still do."  
"Allison, no... Not once."  
"You're lying George and I'm not standing for it."  
"No..."

She walked right over to him and slapped him. He yelped in surprise and backed away.

"What'd you wanna go and do that for?"  
"I'm sick of this, George. I want you away from him. I want you off that squad."  
"Allison, love... I like it there."

She slapped him again. He blinked as his eyes teared up, backing away.   
"Don't hit me again."  
"Don't give me reason to."  
"Darlin, I'm not fooling around... "  
"Aren't you?"

She brushed past him and grinned when he cringed away from her.

****

George sat in the car, picking at the hem of his coat. Jack stared out the window. Bill had gone for tea.

"Your wife was in a state last night, wasn't she?"  
"She give me a slap and all."  
"Gave you a slap? What the hell's wrong with you George?"  
"Not you too."

Jack gave George a little clip on the ear.

"You're a rotten bastard Jack. " he sighed.  
"What was she complaining about this time?"  
"She knows."  
"What does she know?" Jack practically spit the words out.  
"She knows about you. And what you want. She's not having it, and I'm stuck in the middle."  
"Always knew who wore the trousers in your little firm."  
"Ha bloody ha."  
"Tell me I'm wrong... oi... Bill's back."  
Both men faced forward and went quiet.

****

Allison sat in the kitchen, poking at her cold food. He'd called and told her he'd be late because of some 'obbo' or another. She suspected he was out with Jack instead. She threw her fork down in frustration and sighed.

"Bastard."

She stood and cleaned the remnants of her dinner, then went to bed. She was awakened later by the sound of the front door opening. She simply wrapped the covers more tightly around her and feigned sleep. It wasn't long before George stumbled in. He crumpled into bed and kissed her neck.

"You awake love?"

She ignored him.

"Come on, love. I know you're awake." He whispered, kissing down her shoulder.

"Didn't you get enough from him?" She rolled over, staring straight up into his surprised eyes. She knew she was glaring, it showed on his face.

"Him who?" he sounded confused.  
"Jack."   
"Come home for you, didn't I?" He slipped under the covers, clothes and all, cuddling up against her side. "Had a long night of sitting in bushes and nicking villains. We got those blaggers who hijacked the whiskey truck."  
"Get out of my bed, you reek."  
"Allison..." his voice trailed off in disappointment. "Please love, I'm cream crackered..."

She rolled back over and closed her eyes. She heard George sigh and slip out of bed.

****

"You look like death warmed over." Jack snorted.  
"Tired. And the sofa's not very comfortable."  
"Sofa?"  
"She tossed me out. Said I reeked."  
"Ah."  
"Driving me potty..."  
"Told you, should have come to my gaff."  
"Yeah, the punishment I get for being good."

****

George stretched awake, feeling Allison snuggled tightly up against him. He rolled over and smiled, holding her in his arms. He trailed his fingers over her and kissed her lovingly. Her eyes flashed open and she looked at him with suspicion.

"What was that for?" she demanded.  
"I like kissing ya."   
"I have to get ready for school," she tried to pull away, but just half-heartedly.  
"Its only seven. You don't need to be in until half nine."  
"Hmmm. It seems you're right, sergeant."  
"Well, in that case..." He rolled on top of her and started tickling her.

****

"You look pleased with yourself. She put out didn't she?"

George was indeed pleased with himself. He'd done her good and was proud of it. "She did. And before school as well."  
"She pull your ear and tell you what a naughty lad you'd been?"  
"Well as you ask..." George's grin was cheeky. She had done exactly that.

Jack snorted and looked out the car window.

"Why you so interested in what we do, Jack?" George shifted uncomfortably.  
"I like to think about you at it."

George went beet red and grew frighteningly hard.

"You do?" his voice was small.   
"I do. Reckon you had her legs up around her ears. Scream much does she?"  
"Guv..."  
"Reckon you're hot for it as well. You're a nice sized boy. Get it in there good?"  
"Jack... "  
"That's all she lets you have though, right? Don't reckon you get anything else. No wonder you're randy all the time, George."

Jack lit his cigarette and blew the smoke out the window. George sat gobsmacked.

"How'd you know I'm randy..."

Jack turned and grinned. His eyes raked down George's body and settled on the bulge in his crotch.

"Hard to miss, innit?" He leered.

George pulled his jacket closed.

"I know you miss it, George."

George said nothing. He did miss it, but he wasn't going to cheat. He wasn't. He'd repeat it to himself as often as he had to.

"I'll have you, one day. It's inevitable."

"I know..." The words escaped his mouth before he could stop them.

\-----------  
End  
November 2005


End file.
